koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki (遙かなる時空の中で5 風花記; literally: "Within a Distant Time 5: Dancing Snow Chronicle") is the direct sequel to Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5. Like its predecessor, Unmei no Labyrinth, it introduces a new setting and shortens the entire story to six chapters. Consumers who purchase the title from Gamecity Shopping can obtain two special mini dramas written on illustrated cards. Alternatively, they can purchase a special set which includes the cards and a character interview book. The Treasure Box edition includes a detailed character illustration book, an original drama and soundtrack CD, twelve art cards, and a replica of the pendant the protagonist wears in the game. Plot The protagonist chooses to erase the events of her previous adventure to rewrite the parallel world's past. She thinks she has successfully rescued everyone and everything dear to her until she returns to her home world. It is still in ruins and her friends are still turning against one another. When she returns to the parallel world, she and her companions arrive within Edo in December 1864. Curses and defilements tyrannize the people and a rift between the two shoguns divides the conflicting factions of the era. The area is unknown to her and her knowledge of the world has been changed, yet the protagonist wishes to save the past, present, and future. She hopes she can defeat the previously unknown threat to her goal before her life and body are consumed by the White Dragon. Changes *There are now ten Life Pieces as opposed to five. One piece can be restored by converting one hundred sand from the hourglass. The player can perform this feat by holding down L and pressing on the world map. *Hourglass sand has dropped from five hundred to three hundred. *The modern world's map has expanded greatly with more places that can be restored. Places in the modern world can restore ten sand to the hourglass. Edo is the only parallel world location for the player throughout the game. *The Eight Guardians and Amami have new stories. Two new character routes for Sou and the new character, Rindou, are available. Rindou replaces Miyako's spot in the parallel world. She can only fight within the modern world. *Every character gains a new weapon sealing. The maximum level for weapons is thirty and maximum level for characters changes to ninety-nine. *New spell combinations are in the game. *Battle difficulty has been tweaked. Bosses are harder to hit than before. *New music tracks are in the game; they do not use real instruments. *Voices are limited to the main cast or characters who have personal events. Sub-characters are no longer voiced in this title. *Motion portraits have been removed entirely. *Players can download wallpapers onto their console for their personal use. If save data from the original game is present, the player can continue from whatever levels, weapons, and special abilities they have previously earned for characters at the start of this game. Allocated Five Elements also carry over; the summoning spells for the Four Gods and their aides have to be earned again. Modes Continue Load from a previous save. There are a total of thirty-five save slots available. One completed playthrough unlocks the option of keeping the player's previous settings for the protagonist. They can then hop to whatever chapter they completed from their last playthrough. Characters also keep their earned parameters and abilities from cleared save data. New Game Self-explanatory. Extras Includes a gallery, event, and music selection. The gallery includes alternations of the same illustration during story events. A special congratulatory image for completing every character scenario in the game can be unlocked. Character events are fully collected within the gallery; it only includes events within this game. The player can also take pictures during the game and view them as a slide show within this mode. Settings Lets the player adjust the speed of text being displayed on screen and the skipping speed of the game's events. Volume adjustments for sound effects, music, and voices (as well as a muting option for certain characters) is also included. The player can also choose to remove the tutorial guides throughout the game. Battle difficulty can be changed to easy, normal, or hard. If these settings are changed before starting a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Mobile Joy Insert passwords given in the game box to grant wallpapers, icons, and character audio files for personal cellphone. Install Installs a digital copy of the game. Characters All of the previous characters excluding Nankoubou and the Four Gods return in this title. Here are the new additions to the cast. *Rindou *Tadayoshi Oguri *Bauduin Spin-Off *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 & Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Twin Pack'' - combines original game with Kazahanaki into a single purchase. Signatures from two voice actors and two other post cards are included with the set. Related Media Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki was promoted and featured in the event Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011. The game and its characters were also featured in an episode of Koei-Tecmo LIVE!. Players who purchase this game can use the serial number inside the package for 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda. They can earn a special music case that is decorated by this game's cover art. A live wallpaper app featuring Komatsu and Ouchi is also available for download. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 ~Awayuki no Souru~, a character image song CD, was released for this title. Interested fans can hear samples of these songs and an event only CD on the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/event/2012/hm/special/ Haruka 2012 Festival page]. Another event only CD for Neoromance ♥ Festa 13 starred characters from this game. A single guidebook was published for general purchase. Other merchandise for game includes Ouchi's hairpin and Yuki's star pendant. A spring campaign featuring new merchandise for the games was hosted on Gamecity Shopping. The company held a Twitter campaign for the game on its [http://twitter.com/neo_romance Neoromance Twitter]. Fans could reply to the character messages and enter a chance to win free merchandise. Character messages can still be read on the Twitter page starting in late February and ending in late March. In celebration of the series' fifteenth anniversary, players of the social game can obtain avatar parts for the Eight Guardians, Amami, Sou, and Rindou in April 2015. It includes their outfits and accessories. Gallery Haruka5kazahanaki-butai-dvdcover.jpg|Butai Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki DVD cover Haruka15th-rubipagateau.jpg|Haruka 15th anniversary Rubipa de Gâteau set 100manharuka-haruka15th.jpg|100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Haruka 15th anniversary avatar sets Haruka-realordergasummer2015-straps.jpg|Real Order Girls Attraction Summer Carnival 2015 straps rubipadegateau-2015xmas.jpg|Rubipa de Gâteau 2015 Christmas Collection External Links *Official website *PlayStation Japan product page, Treasure Box Listing, Twin Pack page *Official promotional video *Official theatrical website, Official theatrical Twitter Category: Games